


Caught between a wolf and a hard place

by Ookami_Productions



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: After getting hurt almost critically, Sett was saved by a woman he didn't know. Their meeting grew into a heated night, but in the morning she was gone and at his home, a surprise waited.
Relationships: Sett/Soraka (League of Legends)
Kudos: 12





	Caught between a wolf and a hard place

He never felt this sort of connection with anyone. The moment he looked into her eyes, he felt something… Something new. Something beautiful. He had never met her before, she had just healed his wounds after finding him in the woods, but to him, this turned into much more. 

The more he looked into her eyes, the more he could tell she felt the same way. After a few more seconds of just staring into each other's eyes, he made his move. He pushed himself up before leaning close and pressing his lips against hers as his eyes closed. He felt like she jerked back, but her lips didn't leave him, instead she leaned into the kiss too. 

Gently, his tongue left his mouth, licking across her lips as he tried to gain entry into her mouth. As on queue, her lips parted, just enough to let him slide in. His hand reached up, sliding to the back of her head as he held her in place while his tongue danced its dance inside her mouth. Her own wet muscle followed its movements in response and he soon felt her body shifting. He broke the kiss a feeling relatively new to him washing over his body. It was fear. He didn't know why he felt fear that she might leave him now, but it turned out his fear was unsupported. 

She only shifted her body to get on top of him. Looking down at him she smiled softly. "I don't ever do this with my patients… Consider yourself lucky", she said and he watched her move some hair behind her ear as she leaned down, continuing their kiss from earlier. His hand found its place back to the nape of her neck, while his other hand rested on her butt, and a very firm but it was. He grabbed it and got a soft whimper into the kiss from her. 

It encouraged him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving a bit more hungrily around her mouth. As a response, she rolled her hips against his. His instincts yearned for him to turn them over, to pin her down and mate her, but his still wounded body was very much against that. 

With another roll of her hips against his, now hardening, member, she broke the kiss and looked down at it. "Ahh, I guess you are a healthy young man, after all.", he watched her in awe as she pulled her dress over her head, removing the garment from her body as she sat on him in just her panties. The sight was both beautiful and arousing to him. He pushed himself into a seating position, his hand sliding up gently up to her breast, cupping it while he leaned in, dragging his tongue across the nipple, feeling it perk up under the touch. 

He took it into his mouth, his tongue running circles across it a few times as he felt it grow harder in his mouth. His other hand went to her other breast, his fingers taking the same role as his tongue, teasing the other nipple. "Hnn~ that feels good~", he heard her voice as her hips rolled against his again. He grabbed her nipple between his teeth and pulled on it a bit, earning himself a moan from her. 

"I want you… Let me have you", he spoke in a husky voice. He knew that she could feel his hardened member. She was the sole reason for it being this way now. This was the first time he didn't take someone he wanted roughly, after all, he was left at her hands. If she wanted to stop this, she could and he wouldn't be able to do much about it. 

Her hand went up to his chest and she pushed him to lay down, he didn't fight it and went down as she lead him. "I can't quite take you in raw, so… There's a little something I'll have you do first" as she said that, she stood up from him, slid her panties off before sitting herself down on his face, with her special place right on top of his mouth. She didn't have to say anything, he could tell what she wanted. 

Without a word, he slid his tongue out, running it down her folds before letting it penetrate her as he tasted her love juices. In the meantime, he first felt cold air hitting his dick, only to feel it getting warmed by her hands. She spoke words of praise to him before leaning down and blowing cold air on his tip. It made him shudder but it was soon replaced by a warm and moist cave. Her tongue made circles around the head of his cock before she allowed more of it to enter her mouth. 

In turn, he kept concentrating on pleasing her as well. He dragged his tongue across her clit, noticing the shudders it brought to her body. He combined it with pushing two of his digits into her womanhood and he got her trembling on top of him. Playing with her pussy in this way, even taking her clit into his mouth to suck on it slightly, while his fingers worked their magic in discovering his sweet spots inside resulted in her. Becoming a moaning mess on top of him. Soon enough she exclaimed that she was close, to which he made sure to press his face into her pussy as he lapped at it as if waiting for his favorite treat. The surge of her juices splashed on his face, but he made sure to drink up as much as he could. 

"Heh, tasty~", he purred out as she turned over on top of him, sitting with her pussy against his hard cock. He smirked up at her, only to have her lean down into another kiss. This one was messier, her hips moved against his and he could feel the wet folds of her pussy rubbing against his throbbing cock. He wanted to push it in, to fuck her senseless, but he was still under her guide here. 

As if reading his mind, she reached down between them, took a hold of his member, and positioned it so that his tip was against her entrance, and then with ease, she slid down, his dick penetrating deep into her. Her back arched as she moaned out. Pain, or pleasure, he didn't know, but he assumed it was pleasure as it didn't take her long to start moving her hips. 

Her boobs swayed above him and he pushed himself up, wanting to take one in his mouth again. Her skin tasted so sweet to him so from her breast he laid kisses up to her shoulders, the nape of her neck, and then mouth, silencing her sweet moans with a kiss. 

A messy kiss that made her knees give up as she stopped moving, laying on top of him as she let his tongue explore her mouth, her tongue often fighting with his as drool dripped from their mouths. Her hips moved in light motions but that wasn't enough for him. 

Screw the wounds! He rolled them over, having her now on the ground under him as he let out a possessive growl, looking down at her beautiful purple skin. The sweat making it sparkle in his eyes. As if charmed, he swooped down, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss as his hands went down to her thighs, spreading them open to allow himself better access. 

Then he slowly pulled out, only to thrust back inside, burying himself to the hilt. He kept thrusting in, leaving her mouth only to bring his teeth to her neck and bit into it, marking her as his. He was possessive over his partners before, but this was a new level of possessiveness that not even he expected. 

He felt her legs wrapping around his waist, her hooves resting on his lower back. "More, I want more~~", she cried out, begged. His mind lost all reason at the scene of her like that. His hips started bucking more as he kept thrusting into her, her moans like music to his ears. He didn't want this symphony of her loans and the sloppy sounds their body made to end. 

A few more thrusts and he could feel his orgasm coming to a close. Her muscles contracted around him as well, holding him in. With her legs around his waist, her pussy walls gripping on him, and now her hands reaching up and pulling him into a kiss, he didn't have an option of pulling out. 

The next couple of thrusts brought them both over the edge as she came first, moaning into their kiss as her pussy tightened around him. The tightness drove his orgasm out as the thick seed shot inside her, filling her up. 

Tired, he laid down next to her, panting while she panted next to him. He looked over at her his eyes filled with love. This was the first time someone made him feel like this. There was a connection he felt between them. And sure maybe he didn't know her name, nor she his, but this moment they shared was special. 

Okay yeah, that's pretty sappy. Especially for a guy like Sett who was not known to be a sappy guy. He was a fighter, a badass boss of the arena. One who loved nothing more than fighting and beating his opponents. But this… This was new. And special. 

They shared another kiss before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, he was alone. There was no sign of the female he spent the night with. If it wasn't for his healed wounds he would've thought it was all a dream. He groaned as he got up from the ground and dressed himself properly. He had his mother to visit. Better not tell her about a woman he met in the forest like this. What was he even gonna tell her about it? 

Approaching his home he heard laughter inside. Did his mom have guests over? But she rarely called anyone over… 

"Ma, I'm back", he called from the door as he entered the house. The laughter stopped as he heard his mother call back. 

"Ah, Settrigh! Come to the living room. I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine", an old friend? He didn't remember his mother mentioning many of her friends. He even thought that all the vastaya didn't want anything to do with them because of his Noxian blood. 

With a sigh he headed inside, his mother sitting on one side of the sofa as she began introducing him. "Settrigh, this is Soraka. She's my old friend, I never expected her to come to visit so soon. She's usually gone for much longer. Soraka, meet my son, Settrigh. He is such a hardworking man. I just wish he could find himself a nice wife soon" 

Sett's eyes traveled to Soraka to see who this mysterious friend was. His eyes widened as he saw her. 

Lovely purple skin covered in dark tattoos, a simple golden dress, hooved legs, lovely flowing green hair… It was the woman he met last night. He watched her face grow red as she recognized him as well. 

"H-haha Sozri, you never told me your son was so handsome", Soraka tried to laugh off the awkwardness. She purposefully tried not looking Sett in the eyes, but Sett wasn't having that. 

"Oh, is ma's friend staying the night? I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on", Sett smiled at Soraka feigning innocence. His ma believed him, but he saw Soraka nervously swallow. 

"That's a wonderful idea Settrigh! 'Raka you HAVE to tell me about your travels! Please stay the night", Sozri spoke excitedly. Soraka looked between the two vastayas and then sighed in defeat. 

"It can't hurt for me to stay the night here", she said smiling at her friend. 

* * *

As night fell, Sett easily snuck into the guest room where Soraka was sitting on the bed. "Ah, were you expecting me?", he asked as he stepped over to her and leaned in for a kiss, but her hand on his chest stopped him. 

"I... I didn't know you were Sozri's son! I would've never done it if I did", she sounded so nervous and apologetic. A soft smile rose on his lips. She was so cute scared like this. He gently pushed her down against the bed as he towered over her. She looked like a scared sheep and he a scary wolf. 

"But you enjoyed it. You can't tell me you didn't feel a spark", he said, à playful smirk growing on his face. 

"N-no! That was a one-time thing!" she tried to stand her ground, but Sett wasn't having it. He closed the distance between them, kissing her hungrily. As he opened his mouth to let his tongue roam, he was surprised to be welcomed with a shut mouth. A low growl emitted from his throat as his hand slid down her body. He could feel her tremble before his hand found her secret spot, the place where they were connected yesterday. As his finger went over it, she gasped and he used this to his advantage as he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. 

He didn't touch her further, his hand rested on her thigh as he kept kissing her. It didn't take long for her to return kisses and even start asking for more through them. She pulled away from the kiss with her face as red as the morning sun. 

"See. You felt it between us too. Now be mine. I'll make you happy", he spoke as he leaned in, starting to kiss down her neck before tracing his kisses back up to her lips. She was silent for a bit but returned the kiss once given. 

"I'm a free soul, Sett… I travel the world to help anyone who needs it. That's my mission", she sounded sad. It must be a lonely life like that. 

"Screw your mission. You deserve happiness, Soraka…", he realized how selfish and childish he sounded, so he pulled back and sat next to her. He didn't want to let her go. He gently took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, "But if that's what you want… I won't stop you. Just know that if you ever tire from that, I'll wait here for you. Forever"

When she didn't respond, he looked over to her, only to find her looking down at their hands, tips of her ears reddish in color. 

"Who taught you to say such sweet words?", Soraka finally asked, looking up at him. He couldn't hold back from kissing her at that. She was adorable. 

"Ma always told me to treat women with care. But with you, I just want to be sweet and caring", he said and soon had a pillow pushed into his face. 

"G-get out.",

He chuckled as he pulled the pillow away before kissing her sweetly. "I'd rather get down on you again". 


End file.
